Los Santos Crime
by The FF Writer
Summary: Frank Charles is the head of security for the McHale family, he have love and money, and his work is great and well paid. Oliver McHale is the owner of Los Santos panic basketball and a powerful cocaine baron in Los Santos. Victoria is the daughter of Oliver McHale and she is trying to get out of the shadow of her father
1. The Head of Security

May 10 2013,10:00 . Dream View Motel, Paleto Bay, Blaine County, State of San Andreas , USA

A 9F stopped in front of the motel, and from the car went down a stylish guy , and went into the trunk and pulled out a briefcase full of money , and also a Micro -SMG o n the other hand then went to the motel and knocked on the door. Then a few seconds later the door opened and a guy let him in.

"Frank Charles? "The guy quickly

" Yes, you must be the Madrazo's courier? " Asked Frank in a normal voice

"Sure," said the courier in a normal voice

"In this case there are two and a half million dollars, the rest will receive it at the time of delivery," said Frank with explanatory tone

"That was not the deal ," said the courier quickly

"Acutally, these are the pacts, between my boss and Mr. Madrazo " Frank said in a normal voice

All of a sudden was heard a screech of tires and , and then Frank with its Micor-SMG went to see the window, but it was nothing to worry about, but as he turned he saw that the courier was pointing a gun

" Hands up ," said the courier with aggressive tone

" Okay, okay, " Frank said with a calm tone , putting his hands up and throwing the Micro -SMG

"Good boy ," said the courier in a normal voice

" So , FIB , IAA , DEA ? " Asked Frank with a calm tone

" DEA " said the courier as he approached Frank to put the handcuffs

"Since you are on our case ? " Asked Frank with a calm tone

" Four months," said the DEA agent who was close to Frank

So Frank was able to give an elbow in the face of the courier, and send him down then kicked him on the back and Frank was able to take the machine gun and fired at DEA agent As soon as the agent was lying dowm , Frank took up the case and the phone's room and made a call

" Who is it? " Asked the boss

"I'm Frank " Frank said with a calm tone

" How did it go ? " Asked the boss

" The guy was working for the DEA , ther are on us at least four months," Frank said with a calm tone

"Shit , listen brings money to Madrazo , then come back here ," said the boss

Frank then put the phone down and went out quickly and went to his 9F , and left for theMadrazo's mansion

May 10 2013, Mansion , Los Santos County, State of San of Andreas , USA

Frank parked near the driveway , and walked to the door, and just got a guy stopped him

" Who are you? " The guy asked quickly

"I come from the part of Mr. McHale, I have the money you were looking for " Frank said with a calm tone

The guy looked around , then let him come in, and took him to Martin Madrazo who was in his study , and then the guy and Madrazo exchanged a few words in Mexican , then Frank was seated

"Why you bring money to me? " Madrazo asked in a normal voice

"Your courier was a DEA agent , so I thought I'd bring the money directly to you" Frank said with a calm tone

" Are you sure it was the ? " Madrazo asked with a suspicious tone

" He tried to arrest me , so I think it was a DEA agent or maybe it was abondage lover " Frank said with an amused tone

" Clever boy , do you want some tequila ? " Asked Madrazo with normal tone

"No thank you," Frank said in a normal voice

" I need some smart guys , you should pass on my side ,"Madrazo said in a normal voice

"I'm sorry they are working with my boss , Oliver McHale " Frank said with a calm tone

"Sure, but this I know, but this is an ' opportunity that can change your life ," Madrazo said in a normal voice

" I have to think " Frank said with a calm tone

Then Frank got up and left the briefcase and then went out and walked to his 9F , then made a call

"I left the money to the Mexican " Frank said with a calm tone

" Well , listen i need leave the city , I have abusiness trip in Liberty City , I should be back in a week, while I'm gone take care of the safety as you always do and watch out for my guys, " Oliver said in a tone of order

" So for now I can go home ? " " Frank asked with a calm tone

"Sure," Oliver said in a normal voice

May 10 2013,20:00. Annie apartment , Rancho, Los Santos , Los Santos County, State of San Andreas , USA

Frank had just parked and went to knock on the door when a girl opened

" You're late, " she said in a tone of complaint

" Annie , always complaining ," Frank said with a calm tone

" Why are you late? " Annie asked, in a tone of complaint

"I had to get dressed and then my sister called , and I had to talk to " Frank said with a calm tone

"Of course , I forgive you forthis time, where are we going? " Annie asked in a gentle tone

" How about we go to a restaurant ? " Asked Frank with a calm tone

May 10 2013,23:00 . Apartment Frank , Vespucci, Los Santos , Los Santos County, State of San Andreas , USA

Frank and Annie had returned to the Frank's apartment , and Annie was slightly drunk

" And now what do we do ? " Asked Annie with drunk tone

" I'll put you in bed, because it is better that you go to sleep ," Frank said with a calm tone

"No , let's do something fun , let's go in the hot tub ," Anniesaid in a drunk ton

" Ok let's go ," Frank said with a calm tone

Then Annie took off all clothes and went to the bathroom then came Frank , but Annie was already asleep , then Frank put it to sleep

**Name:Frank Charles**

**Also know as:Frankie**

**Date of Birth: 20 April 1980**

**Age:33 years**

**Place of Birth:Los Santos**

**Home:Vespucci,Los Santos**

**Nationality:American**

**Family:Samantha Charles (Sister)**

**Realtions: Annie Winston (Girlfriend)**

**Affilations:McHale Family,Annie Winston,Madrazo Cartel**

**Criminal Record:2000 Grand Theft Auto,2005 Armed Robbery**

**Clothes:White Dress Shirt,black elegant pants,white elegant shoes**

**Description:Short brown hair,blue eyes,white. 1,80 m,85 kg**

**Vehicle:Blue 9F**

**Business:Head of Security for the McHale Family**

Name:Annie Winston

Also know as:Winny

Date of Birth: 1 August 1983

Age:30 years

Place of Birth:Los Santos

Home:Vespucci,Los Santos

Nationality:American

Family:None

Realtions: Frank Charles (Boyfriend)

Affilations:Frank Charles

Criminal Record:2003 Shoplifiting

Clothes:Black dress,white shoes with heels

Description:Long brunette hair,brown eyes,white. 1,80m,60 kg

Vehicle:Blue Ingot

Next on:

Vinewood Dream:Sisters Reuinted

Los Sanots Crime:The Princess

The Irish Playground:Letter H


	2. The Princess

May 12 2013,13:30, Room, The Richman Hotel,Richman,Los Santos,Los Santos County,State of San Andreas,USA

A girl woke up in a room hotel, and didn't have the shirt but she had her bra, and her pants had fallen to her knees

"What happened ? " Asked the girl with a low tone and trying to understand

All the sudden came a flashback where somene was ripping her shirt and took off her pants, but then the flashback ended

" Shit, " said the girl quickly

Then the girl got up and put on her pants, and walked to the wardrove and inside was a hoodie and then put it, on the bedside table the was her Ifruit , and then decided to make a call

"Hey Tracey , what happened last night? " She asked in a worried tone

" I don't remember much, but from my position I see someone's feet ," said Tracey with a low tone

" Where are you? " The girl asked with a worried tone

"Under a bed ," said Tracey with a lower tone

"I know where you are ," said the girl in a normal voice

Then she looked under the bed and saw Tracey and stopped the call

" Red , what happened last night? " Tracey asked in a sleepy tone

"I think I had sex with someone ," said the girl in a worried tone

"Really, then you're not a virgin anymore ," Tracey said with an amused tone

"I need to be sure" the girl said in a serious tone

"Buzzkill," said Tracey with a sleepy tone "You're more fun when you're drunk ," Tracey said in a sleepy tone

" I know," The girls said with a serious tone, "We have to go to reception to see when we arrived last night ," The girl said in a serious tone

Then the two left the room and went to reception, and there was a man who worked there

" What do you need ? " The guy of the front desk with a bored tone

"I need to see when I checked in" The girlsaid in a normal voice

" Name ? " The guy asked in a bored tone

" Victoria McHale " Victoria said in a normal voice

Then the guy did some research and then two minutes later he found the answers

"You checked in this morning at four o'clock and paid with a credit card ," said the guy with a bored tone

" And where's the car ? " Victoria asked with a worried tone

"It's out ," said the guy with a bored tone

Then Victoria and Tracey came out of the hotel , and entered in the Comet of Victoria

"Now what do we do ? " Tracey asked in a normal voice

" We need to check our pockets ," said Victoria quickly

Then the two girl checked the pockets, and from Victoria pocket a ticket went out

" So we were in a bad shape ," Victoria said in a serious tone

"Why?" Tracey asked in a normal voice

" We went to get an ice cream at Vespucci Beach, and we were not alone ," Victoria said in a serious tone

" So we're going to Vespucci " said Tracey quickly

Then Victoria started the car drove off to the beach of Vespucci and it took twenty mintues to get to the ice cream shop

May 12, 2013 , 14:10 .Ice Cream parlor , Vespucci, Los Santos , Los Santos County, State of San Andreas , USA

As soon as they arrived at the ice cream shop, a flashback occcured in which she entered with a guy in the bathroom

" Shit," said Victoria quickly

" What?" Tracey asked in a normal voice

" I think I had sex in the bathroom of this place ," said Victoria quickly

Victoria then went to the ice cream shop and the clerk immediately recognized the two girls

"You two ," said the clerk pointing to the two girls

" What?" Asked Victoria quickly

" You came last night and have made a mess ," said the clerk quickly

" And we were alone ? " Asked Victoria quickly

" You were with two guys , and you were quite drunk ," said the clerk quickly

" So a lot of normal evening for us," Tracey said with an amused tone

Victoria then pulled out her cell phone and looked in the phone book , and saw a new number that belonged to a certain Nick , and then called

"At the end you called " Nick said with an amused tone

"The ice cream parlor on Vespucci,can you ? " Asked Victoria quickly

"Sure," said Nick quickly

Victoria then put down after half an hour came Nick

"I see that you are sober " Nick said with an amused tone

"Incredible isn'it ? " Tracey asked in a tone of joke

"What happened last night? " Asked Victoria quickly

" We were drinking , then you two girls apperead , and started drinking with us and then ... " Nick said, " We had sex in the bathroom? " Asked Victoria quickly

"No , we just kissed, but then you walked out and then we went here, then we went to other places , until four in the morning, and then you and your friend left us said" Nick with explanatory tone

" Thank God ,"Victoria said with a joyful tone

"Eh? " Nick asked, amazed

"My firend here is a virgin , who is waiting for a charming prince to take away her virginity " Tracey said with an amused tone

" Tracey " said Victoria quickly and in a tone of shame

"I know" said Nick jokingly

"Listen, now I'm tired , and I want to go home, maybe we go out once " Victoria said in a normal voice

Then Victoria and Tracey went into Comet and headed to the home of Tracey

" I still don't understand, why I was half-naked this morning," said Victoria with musingly

" Last night you told me to take off your clothes, because you wanted to sleep comfortable, but since we were drunk , I went under the bed to take off " Tracey said in a normal voice

Then Victoria left Tracey at home, then Victoria also went home

May 12 2013,15:00 Mansion, Vinewood Hills, Los Santos , Los Santos County, State of San Andreas , USA

Victoria had just come to her house when she met Frank

" Where is my father? " Asked Victoria quickly

' Liberty City for a business trip " Frank said with a calm tone

**Name:Victoria McHale**

**Also know as:Vicky,Red**

**Date of Birth: 12 January 1991**

**Age:22 years**

**Place of Birth:Cerveza heights,Liberty City**

**Home:Vinewood Hills,Los Santos**

**Nationality:American**

**Family:Oliver McHale(Father),Mother deacesed**

**Relations: None**

**Affilations:McHale family,Tracey De Santa,Jimmy De Santa,Jill Von Crastenburg,Poppy Mitchell,Chloe Parker,Nick Barry,Frank Charles**

**Criminal Record:None**

**Clothes:Blue hoodie,jeans,white tennis shoes**

**Description:Long red hair,green eyes,white. 1,70m,50kg**

**Vehicle:Orange Comet**

Name:Tracey De Santa/Tracey Townley

Also know as:Trace

Date of Birth:11 May 1991

Age:22 years

Place of Birth:North Yankton

Home:Rockford Hills,Los Santos

Nationality:American

Family:Micheal De Santa (Father),Amanda De Santa (mother),James De Santa (brother)

Relations:Boyfriend

Affilations:De Santa family,Victoria McHale,Nick Berry

Criminal record:None

Clothes:Blue top,jeans,balck tennis shoes

Description:Blond hair,brown eyes,white,tramp stamp tattoo,vertical line stars.1,70m,45kg

Vehicle:Yellow Issi

**Name:Nicholas Barry**

**Also known as:Nick**

**Date of Birth:10 September 1990**

**Age:22 years**

**Place of Birth:Vice City**

**Home:Los Santos**

**Nationality:American**

**Relations:Single**

**Family:Brother**

**Affilations:Victoria McHale,Tracey De Santa**

**Criminal Record:None**

**Clothes:Hawain boardshorts,black T-Shirt,green sandals**

**Descrption:Auburn hair,hazel eyes,white,beard. 1,77m,70kg**

**Vehicle:Gray Penumbra**

Next Monday in Vinewood Dream:Walk of Fame

Next Thursday in Los Santos Crime:The Boss

This Sunday in The Irish Playground:Letter H


	3. The Boss

May 17 2013,21:00 . Los Santos International Airport, Los Santos , Los Santos County, State of San Andreas , USA

The private jet of Oliver McHale , had just landed and on the lane there was a limo waiting for him , then Oliver came and went , and with him there was a man inside

" Agent Gibbs ," Oliver said in a normal voice

"Mr. McHale, why am I here? , I could risk my career," asked agent gibbs with nervous tone

"I have heat on me, i need a cold wheater" Oliver said in a tone of order

" What are you talking about? " Agent gibbst witha nervous tone

"The D.E.A is on ,because of f that deal with Madrazo " Oliver said in a tone of order

" Move 100 kg of cocaine every two months would make anyone suspicious , I can not do anything about that " Gibbs said the agent with nervous tone

"And what about the shit is comin on you and the agency " Oliver said in a tone of order and with a little ' of aggression

" I'll try, but move the agents in charge could be difficult," said the agent Gibbs twith a nervous tone

" What do you want one hundred thousand ? " Asked Oliver quickly

"I think I will succeed ," Agent gibbs said in a tone convinced the agent

Then the limo stopped and agent gibbs left, then Oliver picked up the phone of the limo and made call

"Martin , we don't have to worry about the D.E.A," said Oliver in a normal voice

"Are you sure ? " Madrazo asked in a normal voice

" Yes, I have a mole in their ranks , and paid well, so we will not have problems," said Oliver in a normal voice

" So our business , can remain healthy ," Madrazo said in a normal voice

Oliver then put it down

May 17 2013,21:50 Study,Manison, Vinewood Hills, Los Santos , Los Santos County, State of San Andreas , USA

Oliver was in his study he was smoking a cigar when Frank came in

" How was the trip to Liberty City? Frank asked with a calm tone

" Same old shit " Oliver said while smoking a cigar

"Boss, the other day I saw some guys at the gates who were suspicous " Frank said with a calm tone

" Who were they? " Asked Oliver quickly

" I don't know , as soon as I approached , they dissapeared," Frank said with a calm tone

" They were probably the paparazzi , after all, are i'm the owner of the Los Santos Panic" Oliver said, smoking a cigar

" Probaby " Frank said with a calm tone

" Listen to me, increases safety , and control the mansion" Oliver said in a tone of order

"Why?" Asked Frank with a calm tone

" They could also be paparazzi , but they could also be the killer , better be careful," Oliver said in a tone of order

" I'll try to do it," Frank said with a calm tone

" And where is Victoria? " Oliver asked with a worried tone

"I'm here," Victoria said as she entered the study

Then Frank disappeaerd outiside and Victoria sat on a chair next to her father

" Did you find this Nightclub? " Oliver asked in a normal voice

" Not yet," said Victoria in a normal voice

"Why?" Oliver asked with a tone of complaint

"I had no time," Victoria said in a normal voice

"Listen ,you don't want to go to college and I didn't say anything, just because you had this dream of opening a nightclub , and to help I gave you ten million, when you think you 'll move? " Oliver asked with a tone of complaint

"Dad, when I find the right place, I'll just open " Victoria said with lament

" If your mother were here, " Oliver said in a low voice

"I know I would like it too," Victoria said, embracing her father

Victoria then left the office and at that moment the phone rang of the study

" Who is it? Oliver asked with an annoyed tone

" Molly Schultz " Molly said in a normal voice

" I'll have already said , the Los Santos Panic are not for sale ," said Oliver aggressively

" Devin Weston, do not take no ," Molly said in a normal voice

"I don't care who it is Devin Weston, I control you, you are not you buying me ! " Said Oliver screaming

Oliver then slams the phone of the study, and at that moment entered Frank

" What's going on ? " Asked Frank with a calm tone

" You know who's Devin Weston ? " Oliver asked with aggressive tone

"Yeah," Frank said in a normal voice

"I went to Liberty City , because he wanted to discuss business in a neutral ground , and I said no, and now his bitch continues to call , asking me to sell the Panic" Oliver said with aggressive tone

" Weston have knowledge everywhere," Frank said with a calm tone

"So just because I have five hundred million dollars in the bank and three hundred million into the the Panic , he thinks to buy me ? " Oliver asked with aggressive tone

"I think not," Frank said with tone down

" He thinks he is dangerous only because he has on his side a private militia , well I'm a fucking drug dealer , I'm a fucking criminal who has knowledge with the Messina, the Mexican cartels , street gangs , and I have two hundred armed people in every street corner who work for me , and he thinks he can buy, " said Oliver with aggressive tone

" So what do we do now ? " Asked Frank with a calm tone

" For now we see how things go ," said Oliver as he attempted to calm down

"Are you sure?" Asked Frank with a calm tone

" Of course I'm sure," said Oliver aggressively

**Name:Oliver McHale**

**Also know as:Boss,Ollie**

**Date of Birth: 10 June 1970**

**Age:43**

**Place of Birth:Northern gardens,Bohan**

**Home:Vinewood Hills,Los Santos**

**Nationality:American**

**Family:Victoria McHale (daughter),wife (deacesed)**

**Realtions:Single**

**Affilations:Frank Chalres,Messina Crime Family,The Commision,Ballas,Los Santos Panic,Madrazo Cartel,Von Crastenburg Family,Liberty City Triads,Mexican Cartels,Agent Gibbs,Angels of Death MC**

**Criminal Record:2005 Money laundry**

**Clothes:Black suit,purle dress shirt,black elegants pants**

**Description:Black hair,borwn eyes,black goatee,white. 1,90m,85 kg**

**Vehicle:Green Adder**

**Business:Owner of the Los Santos Panic**

Next Monday in Vinewood Dream:Srrawbearry & Vanilla

Next Thursday in Los Sanots Crime:Managment Issue

This Sunday in The Irish Playground:Immigration Control


	4. Chapter 1:War Path

**Oliver Point of View**

May 22 2013,10:00 . Maze Bank Arena,La Puerta , Los Sanots , Los Santos County, State of San Andreas , USA

Oliver had gone to visit the Panic's training and was watching in the stands when was approached by the coach

" What do you think ? " Asked the coach quickly

" You are making progress from ' last year, but this year' you have to win the championship ,no second places this year " Oliver said in a serious tone

" We'll try ," said the coach hopeful tone

" And where Peters ? That guy he is our treasure," Oliver said in a serious tone

"We're having a managment issue" the coach said in a normal voice

" Problems? " Oliver asked, sounding curious

"ou know the charity game beetwen the Panic and Croakers" the coach said in a normal voice

" Yes, that for the slums of the city ," said Oliver in a normal voice

" His manager , wants Peters to be paid to play," the coach said in a normal voice

" What, and ' playing for charity , that greedy fucking " Oliver said with nervous tone

" I know, and asks two million to play," the coach said in a normal voice

" Don't worry, I'll take care of this managment issue" Oliver said in a normal voice

"How?" Asked the coach with curious tone

" You keep training , I take care of this" Oliver said in a normal voice

So the coach went and Oliver also went and went from ' arena and headed to his Adder , and then headed to the mansion and got there in about forty minutes

May 22 2013,10:50 . Studio , Villa, Vinewood Hills, Los Sanots , Los Santos County, State of San Andreas , USA

Oliver was in his study that he was smoking a cigar when Frank joined

" What's going on ? 2 Frank asked with a calm tone

"Where is Victoria? " Asked Oliver quickly

" On the beach , it seems to me ," Frank said with a calm tone

"Great ," Oliver said in a normal voice

"You called me to ask where is Victoria?

" Not exactly, the manager of Peters wants to get paid to play the carity match " Oliver said in a normal voice

" So I have to change some minds? " Asked Frank with a calm tone

"Exactly go tonight , is in his villa in Richman " Oliver said in a tone of order

"Ok" Frank said with a calm tone

"With you will be a new , and will wait for you at Vanilla Unicorn " Oliver said in a tone of order

**Victoria P.O.V**

May 22 2013,12:00 . Villa , Rockford Hills, Los Santos , Los Santos County, State of San Andreas , USA

Victoria was the front door of the De Santa Mansion, and had already rung the bell twice when Jimmy opened

" Your sister is at home? " Victoria asked politely

" In the room " Jimmy said in a bored tone

Then Victoria came in and started up the stairs, but she realized that Jimmy was looking at her ass

" Don't look at me ," said Victoria quickly

"I'm not looking at you, bitch," said Jimmy quickly

"I'm not a whore , at least they are better than your hand ," said Victoria quickly

" Ah , fuck you ," Jimmy said as he went into the kitchen

Victoria then went to the room and knocked on the door of Tracey

" Come in," said Tracey quickly

Then Victoria came into the room and saw that Tracey was changing

" What do you think? " Tracey asked quickly , as she pointed to two dresses

" The left " Victoria said in a normal voice

Tracey then put the dress and then the two girls left the room and went into the Comet of Victoria

" Why , don't take your car?" Victoria asked with curious tone

"I need yours for one thing," said Tracey quickly

"What?" Victoria asked, sounding curious

" To be able to get on TV, and become famous" Tracey said in a normal voice

" Why do you want to be famous ? " Victoria asked in a normal voice

"I don't to be some your friend a be, a be photographed only because around with a famous girl" Tracey said in a normal voice

"I'm famous , because my father is holding a basketball team , i'm not certainly a not famous for my talent," Victoria said with a serious tone

"But I want to be famous ," Tracey said in a serious tone Tracey

" Anyway, where are we going? " Victoria asked with curious tone

" At The Emissary " Tracey said in a normal voice

So to get to the hotel it took about twenty minutes , and then as soon as they arrived they parked in front of the ' entry

" I'm going in , I have to do a thing, can you wait ? " Tracey asked in a normal voice

"Sure," Victoria said in a normal voice

Tracey then went inside the hotel, and Victoria waited. sHe spent more than half an hour and then a guy knocked on the window, and then the girl lowered

"Can I have your autograph? " Asked the boy quickly

"Sure," Victoria said with a cheerful voice

So Victoria did an autograph on a pad and gave it to the boy , then came Tracey who sat in the car

"So , what have you done? " Victoria asked in a normal voice

"We talked ," said Tracey quickly

" Let me guess , you had sex with him, because you said that you would find a job on TV ? " Asked Victoria quickly

"Yes," Tracey said in a normal voice

**Frank P.O.V**

May 22 2013,22:00 . Vanilla Unicorn , Strawberry , Los Santos , Los Sanots County, State of San Andreas , USA

Frank was at the Vanilla Unicorn it was getting a drink and was waiting for the guy that had to work

" Rio , give me another drink " Frank said with a calm tone

"It 's Del Rio anyway," said Lola quickly

" Yes, yes of course," Frank said with a calm tone

Then at that moment came the guy who had to meet

"You must be the man of McHale " Said the guy with normal tone

"Frank" Frank said in a normal voice and presenting

" Benjamin Garrett " Rick said in a normal voice

Then the two went out from the strip club , and entered the 9F Frank and headed to Richman

"You have been informed about what we do?" Asked Frank with a calm tone

" Yes, I was informed," Benjamin said in a normal voice

" So , how did you get a job with us? " Asked Frank with a calm tone

"I worked for a while ' alone, then I came in contact with Tony the runner, who introduced me to your leader " Benjaminsaid in a normal voice

" Tony is a great worker , and fortunately that work with us," he said in a calm tone

" With him, I made a lot of money," said Benjamin normal voice

May 22 2013,22:40 . Villa , Richman , Los Santos , Los Sanots County, State of San Andreas , USA

Frank and Rick were in front of the villa they were making a plan

"You blow up the current , I enter " Frank said with a calm tone

" Where's the picture? " Asked Benjamin quickly

" In the back " Frank said with a calm tone

Then Benjamin came in and after five minutes the light was skipped, then Frank took from his trunk a golf club , and went into the house and went into the bedroom where there was the manager who was sleeping , then Frank gave him a violent blow the back of the manager who was awakened by the violent blow

"Peters no money" Frank said with a calm tone

" No, " said the manager with pain

Then Frank gave him a violent blow to the head of the manager, and managed to kill him in one fell swoop to bat. Then Frank went out quickly from the villa and met Benjamin in the car and fled

**Name:Oliver McHale**

**Also know as:Boss,Ollie**

**Date of Birth: 10 June 1970**

**Age:43**

**Place of Birth:Northern gardens,Bohan**

**Home:Vinewood Hills,Los Santos**

**Nationality:American**

**Family:Victoria McHale (daughter),wife (deacesed)**

**Realtions:Single**

**Affilations:Frank Chalres,Messina Crime Family,The Commision,Ballas,Los Santos Panic,Madrazo Cartel,Von Crastenburg Family,Liberty City Triads,Mexican Cartels,Agent Gibbs,Angels of Death MC**

**Criminal Record:2005 Money laundry**

**Clothes:White suit,red dress shirt,brown elegant shoes**

**Description:Black hair,borwn eyes,black goatee,white. 1,90m,85 kg**

**Vehicle:Green Adder**

**Business:Owner of the Los Santos Panic**

Name:Victoria McHale

Also know as:Vicky,Red

Date of Birth: 12 January 1991

Age:22 years

Place of Birth:Cerveza heights,Liberty City

Home:Vinewood Hills,Los Santos

Nationality:American

Family:Oliver McHale(Father),Mother deacesed

Relations: None

Affilations:McHale family,Tracey De Santa,Jimmy De Santa,Jill Von Crastenburg,Poppy Mitchell,Chloe Parker,Nick Barry,Frank Charles

Criminal Record:None

Clothes:Gray jeggings,white pea coat,blue white tennis shoes

Description:Long red hair,green eyes,white. 1,70m,50kg

Vehicle:Orange Comet

**Name:Frank Charles**

**Also know as:Frankie**

**Date of Birth: 20 April 1980**

**Age:33 years**

**Place of Birth:Los Santos**

**Home:Vespucci,Los Santos**

**Nationality:American**

**Family:Samantha Charles (Sister)**

**Realtions: Annie Winston (Girlfriend)**

**Affilations:McHale Family,Annie Winston,Madrazo Cartel**

**Criminal Record:2000 Grand Theft Auto,2005 Armed Robbery**

**Clothes:Black dress shirt,white elegant pants,white elegants shoes**

**Description:Short brown hair,blue eyes,white. 1,80 m,85 kg**

**Vehicle:Blue 9F**

**Business:Head of Security for the McHale Family**

Name:Benjamin Garrett

Also known as:Ben

Date of Birth:15 March 1976

Age:37 years

Place of Birth:Las Venturas

Home:Pacific Bluffs,Los Santos

Family:None

Relations:Wife

Affilations:McHale Family,Frank Charles,Tony the runner

Criminal Record:Speed Violation 2001,Grand Theft Auto 2004,Robbery 2008

Clothes:Red dress shirt,white jeans,borwn mocassins

Description:Brwon hair,green eyes,white. 1,84,70 kg

Vehicle:Admiral

Next Monday in Vinewood Dream:Special Party

Next Thursday in Los Sanots Crime:Business Talk

This Sunday in The Irish Playground:Tresaure Hunter


	5. Business Talk

Oliver Point of View

May 30 2013, , Mansion, Vinewood Hills, Los Santos , Los Sanots County, State of San Andreas , USA

Oliver was in his study when Frank entered

" What's going on ? " Asked Frank with a calm tone

" Devin Weston , wants to talk about business, and it's coming here," Oliver said in a normal voice

" So you want to sell? " Asked Frank with a calm tone

"Of course not , I told him to come here, to avoid other crap , like the that managment issue' " Oliver said with a calm tone

"Weston was paying Peters, are you sure " Asked Frank with a calm tone

"Yes,I asked one of the boys to check out the phone calls of Peters, and had frequent contact with Weston" Oliver said in a normal voice

"So what? They could be friends , " Frank said with a calm tone

" Impossible, these calls have started the day when I decided to create the charity match " Oliver said in a serious tone

" I don't get it" Frank said with a calm tone

" The match between Panic and Crokers , and Devin Weston owns the Crokers , and if most important player don't play, and we lose our position in the league ," said Oliver with explanatory tone

" But the question is , why want to buy the Panic" Frank asked with a calm tone

" I do'ot know , but I know that you have to go out ,there four of mine, who are waiting for that delivery to the port " Oliver said in a tone of order

"Money where are they? " Asked Frank with a calm tone

"In the car " Oliver said with a calm tone

Then Frank came out and ten minutes later someone rang the doorbell , and then security man opened it, and stepped Devin Weston went in the study and sat down

" Cigar ? " Asked Oliver quickly

"No thanks ," said Devin quickly

Then Oliver pulled out of the drawer a cigar and lit it

"What do you want the Panic? " Asked Oliver as he smoked his cigar

"The question is , why don't you sell them? " Devin asked with a calm tone

"When I bought it seven years ago , they were disbanded and I have reparied them , that's why I don't want to sell ," said Oliver as he smoked his cigar

"But I want them to " Devin said in a normal voice

" I don't care , Panic remain under my property ," said Oliver as he smoked his cigar

" I don't take the answer no," Devin said in a normal voice

"Is this a threat!? Oliver asked aggressively throwing his cigar on the ground

Frank P.O.V

May 30 2013,18:10 . Road, Rockford Hills, Los Sanots , Los Sanot County, State of San Andreas , USA

Frank had left the house and met the men of Oliver , and they were in a Admiral , , and there was also the new kid Benjamin , and these were an exchange to the port to pick up the Madrazo'r cocaine

"So boy , is Tony ok? " Asked one of the guys to Benjamin

"Is good" Benjamin said in a normal voice

" So how is it working with Frank ? " Asked one of the guys

" Very good,he is a planner" Benjamin said in a normal voice

"Of course ,he's also planning his wedding,after all he's been with this girl for ten years " said one of the guys jokingly

" What do you mean ? " Asked Frank with a calm tone

"Nothing," said the guy quickly

"I think he meant that you should be married , since you're together with your girlfriend for ten years," Benjamin said in a normal voice

" Is that what you meant , you fat ? " Asked Frank with a calm tone

"Yes," said the guy quickly

"Anyway, have you seen how sexy, the boss's daughter is? " Asked one of the guys quickly

"Please , could be my daughter," Benjamin said with a disgusted tone

"You have a daughter? " Asked Frank with a calm tone

" Yeah, she's eight years," Benjamin said in a normal voice

May 30 2013,19:10 . Elysian Island, Port of Los Santos , Los Santos County, State of San Andreas , USA

Frank and the others had arrived at the port , and were waiting for the truck with the load of cocaine , and at that moment came a van drived by two guys , and there was also another carwith five people, and then Frank and Benjamin went down with the money and headed to the van

"Did you have the five million ? " Asked one of the guys quickly

"Sure," said Frank indicating the briefcase

" So with the money of four weeks ago , we seven million and a half in total ," said one of the guys quickly

"Sure," Frank said with a calm tone

Then Frank gave the briefcase , but at that moment came three black cars

" Shit, it's the DEA ! " Said Benjamin aggressively

Then the guy with the briefcase ran into the van and ran away , both with money and cocaine , then Frank , and Benjamin , and the rest of the guys pulled out guns and began to shoot to the DEA agents , the agents immediately fell under the fire of gangters , but at that moment came another car full of agents and one alighted from the car and managed to kill one of the boys . So at that time was one fallen then Frank and Benjamin managed to kill the rest and the gangsters got into the car , in the direction of exit port, but there was a block, then car went through the checkpoint and escaped

Victoria P.O.V

May 30 2013,20:20 . Bedroom, Villa , Vinewood Hills, Los Santos , Los Santos County, State of San Andreas , USA

Victoria was in her room and was on the internet and was looking for a place where she could open her own nightclub , and in fact managed to find an abandoned warehouse in Cypress Flats, and then saw that there was the number of the owner and then called

" Who is it? " Asked the man quickly

"I was looking through the advertisements , and I found your warehouse " Victoria said in a normal voice

"Is this a joke? " Asked the man quickly

" No, why should I be? " Victoria asked in a serious tone

"I'm trying to sell the stock for five years, and now he has a chance , I thought would never come ," said the guy quickly

" So can we meet tomorrow? " Victoria asked in a normal voice

"I am free now , you can come to the warehouse ? " asked the guy quickly

"Sure," Victoria said in a normal voice

Then Victoria put the phone and turned off the computer , then left and went into her Comet , and headed to Cypress Flats

May 30 2013,21:00 . Warehouse, Cypress Flats, Los Santos , Los Santos County, State of San Andreas , USA

Victoria had spent forty minutes to get to the warehouse and she was late

" Sorry I'm late, but from here to Vinewood Hills, is a long way ," Victoria said in a tone of apology

"Don't worry ," said the guy with normal tone

" So, we can take a ride ? " Victoria asked in a normal voice

"Sure," said the guy with normal tone

Then the two entered and walked around half an hour to control the entire warehouse

"Why do you need this place? " asked the guy with curious tone

" Open a nightclub" Victoria said in a normal voice

"In this neighborhood, you know this is an industrial neighborhood ? " asked the guy with a serious tone

"Sure, what's the problem ? " Victoria asked with a tone of surprise

" I don't know how much customers expect ," said the guy with normal tone

"Don't worry , my name is worth something , everyone will come here " Victoria said in a serious tone

"Oh your name? " He asked the guy with normal tone

" Victoria McHale " Victoria said in a serious tone

" So you must be , the daughter of McHale , the owner of Panic" Said the guy with normal tone

" Sure, but what is the price of this place ? " Victoria asked in a serious tone

"Five hundred thousand ," said the guy quickly

" Tomorrow morning I bring the money, and also a notary public, and the deal is done ," said Victoria quickly

Then Victoria came out of the warehouse and got into the car and made a call

"Hey , Dad," said Victoria quickly

" What?" Asked Oliver aggressively

"Wrong time ," Victoria said mournfully

"Sorry sweetie , I had spoken to a very difficult job and other works hard, but what you had to say to me? " Asked Oliver ton with sweet

" I found the place , where to put the club ," said Victoria with a happy tone

**Name:Oliver McHale**

**Also know as:Boss,Ollie**

**Date of Birth: 10 June 1970**

**Age:43**

**Place of Birth:Northern gardens,Bohan**

**Home:Vinewood Hills,Los Santos**

**Nationality:American**

**Family:Victoria McHale (daughter),wife (deacesed)**

**Realtions:Single**

**Affilations:Frank Chalres,Messina Crime Family,The Commision,Ballas,Los Santos Panic,Madrazo Cartel,Von Crastenburg Family,Liberty City Triads,Mexican Cartels,Agent Gibbs,Angels of Death MC**

**Criminal Record:2005 Money laundry**

**Clothes:Blue suit,cramy dress shirt,black elegant shoes**

**Description:Black hair,borwn eyes,black goatee,white. 1,90m,85 kg**

**Vehicle:Green Adder**

**Business:Owner of the Los Santos Panic**

Name:Victoria McHale

Also know as:Vicky,Red

Date of Birth: 12 January 1991

Age:22 years

Place of Birth:Cerveza heights,Liberty City

Home:Vinewood Hills,Los Santos

Nationality:American

Family:Oliver McHale(Father),Mother deacesed

Relations: None

Affilations:McHale family,Tracey De Santa,Jimmy De Santa,Jill Von Crastenburg,Poppy Mitchell,Chloe Parker,Nick Barry,Frank Charles

Criminal Record:None

Clothes:Blye hoodie,jeans,white tennis shoes

Description:Long red hair,green eyes,white. 1,70m,50kg

Vehicle:Orange Comet

**Name:Frank Charles**

**Also know as:Frankie**

**Date of Birth: 20 April 1980**

**Age:33 years**

**Place of Birth:Los Santos**

**Home:Vespucci,Los Santos**

**Nationality:American**

**Family:Samantha Charles (Sister)**

**Realtions: Annie Winston (Girlfriend)**

**Affilations:McHale Family,Annie Winston,Madrazo Cartel**

**Criminal Record:2000 Grand Theft Auto,2005 Armed Robbery**

**Clothes:Green dress shirt,black elegants pants,white elegants shoes**

**Description:Short brown hair,blue eyes,white. 1,80 m,85 kg**

**Vehicle:Blue 9F**

**Business:Head of Security for the McHale Family**

Name:Benjamin Garrett

Also known as:Ben

Date of Birth:15 March 1976

Age:37 years

Place of Birth:Las Venturas

Home:Pacific Bluffs,Los Santos

Family:None

Relations:Wife,daughter

Affilations:McHale Family,Frank Charles,Tony the runner

Criminal Record:Speed Violation 2001,Grand Theft Auto 2004,Robbery 2008

Clothes:Blue sweater,white elegant pants,blue tennis shoes

Description:Brwon hair,green eyes,white. 1,84,70 kg

Vehicle: BrownAdmiral

Next Monday in Vinewood Dream:Living in the Reality

Next Thursday in Los Santos Crime:Meeting New And Old People

This Sunday in The Irish Playground:Tresaure Hunter


	6. Meeting New and Old People

Oliver Point of View

June 11 2013,15:00. Vanilla Unicorn,Strawberry,Los Santos,Los Santos County,State of SaAndreas ,USA

Oliver and Frank were at Vanilla Unicron who were drinking something, and Oliver watched some girl

"So, now what will happen? " Asked Frank with a calm tone

" About what ? " Oliver asked curiously

" Well about Madrazo , they took the money , and we don't have the merchandise " Frank said with a calm tone

"Don't worry, it happens often in this business , just ask him to deliver the goods ," said Oliver in a normal voice

" And if he don't deliver ? " Frank asked, in a tone of calm

"Don't worry , I've thought of everything ," said Oliver in a normal voice

" You're the boss " Frank said with a calm tone

"You spend all that time , what's the name of the bartender ? " Oliver asked in a normal voice

"Night shift or day? " Asked Frank with a calm tone

"Day" Oliver said in a normal voice

" Jessica , why? " Asked Frank with a calm tone

" I will ask her the number" Oliver said in a normal voice

Then Oliver got up and walked from the bartender

" Hello," Oliver said in a tone of presentation

"What can I do? " Jessica asked in a normal voice

" Give me your number ," said Oliver in a normal voice

" Seriously, what do you need " Jessica said in a normal voice

"Your number " Oliver said in a normal voice

" And this is the way , you ask a number? " Jessica asked with an amused tone

" But at least you know who I am? " Asked Oliver arrogantly

" Dress well, with a bodyguard , and there are various bodyguards that run in the club , I think an important person, " Jessica said with a tone of intuition

" Wow , falcon eye " Oliver said in a tone of coplimento

"There are three of your bodyguards them at the bottom , an all ' external and one is looking at a private show " Jessica said in a normal voice

" Anyway, I'm Oliver McHale , and you are ? " Oliver asked in a normal voice

" Jessica James or you can call me JJ " Jessica said, holding out her hand to Oliver

" Then for the number? " Oliver asked politely

Then Jessica wrote on a slip of paper the number and gave it to Oliver

" By chance , are you Oliver McHale, the owner of Panic! " Jessica asked with a tone of information

Frank P.O.V

June 11 2013,18:00 . Annie's apartment , Rancho, Los Santos , Los Sanots County, State of San Andreas , USA

Frank was in the apartment of Annie , who was waiting forr her to get suited up , given that they were invited to dinner by Benjamin and his wife

" Are you ready? " Asked Frank with a calm tone

"Just a moment," said Annie quickly

" You said that half an hour ago," Frank said with a calm tone

So at that time Annie came into the living room , which left open-mouthed Frank

" Wow," Frank said in a tone of astonishment

"You like? " Annie asked in a gentle tone

"Of course , it makes you a girl of class " Frank said with a calm tone

" Thank you," said Annie with normal tone

Then the two went and entered the 9F and Frank left for the apartment of Benjamin

June 11 2013,20:30 .Benajmin's house , Mission Row, Los Santos , Los Santos County, State of San Andreas , USA

Dinner was almost over, and now everyone were waiting to eat the dessert

" So what do you do , I didn't understand ? " Asked the wife of Benjamin

"I am in charge of security for the family McHale, and working with your husband, " Frank said with a calm tone

" My husband does not deal with security , I know that deals with many other things ," said the wife of Benjamin

" What are you talking about? " Asked Frank with a calm tone

" Frank , my wife and I talk about it , she doesn'tt care if I'm a criminal , just that i'm alive, and that does not endanger my family," Benjamin said in a normal voice

" So you know everything? " Asked Frank with a calm tone

" Yes, I know you and your girlfriend have been together for ten years, when will you get married ? " Asked the wife of Benjamin

" Oh, great question ," said Annie with normal tone

"You see I think we are too young for these things, and then our lives are good yet, to start a family ," Frank said with a calm tone

" This is an excuse ," said the wife of Benjamin

" Shut up ," said Benjamin quickly

"I think the same way of Frank , we can not get married and start a family, while he risks his life every day," said Annie in a normal voice and gentle

"This has nothing to do , my husband and I , we got married and have a family, but this does not mean that he has to leave his job ," said the wife of Benjamin

" I know, but i don't want to take risk it, not as my sister," Frank said with a calm tone

"Your sister? " Asked the wife of Benjamin

"See my sister dated two boys , both of them were willing to do anything for her, but one day she became pregnant , and one of the boys fled while the other remained , but it had a motorcycle accident , and was a member Angel of Death " Frank said with a calm tone

" So what? " Asked the wife of Benjamin

"She now have a child and does not know who the father is , " Frank said with a calm tone

P.O.V Victoria

June 11 2013,22:20 . Vespucci Beach Sidewalk Market, Vespucci Beach, Los Santos , Los Santos County, State of San Andreas , USA

Victoria was on a date with Nick , and now the two were walking and talking for Vespucci Beach , though the two were chased by a paparazzo , but that did not matter because the two walked out that she cared

"I told you , that I will open a nightclub? " Victoria asked in a normal voice

"This is the first time you say it, how to name him ? " Nick asked politely

"The Midnight Madness " Victoria said in a normal voice

"It looks like a nice name ," said Nick in a normal voice

"Thank you , you know it's nice to walk, without someone , that try to take you to bed ," said Victoria in a normal voice

" Why it happens often ? " Nick asked with curious tone

" Yes, very much , but I refused because I am looking for that special person to prove that ' emotion' said Victoria with normal tone

"You know I think it's something a bit ' stupid " Nick said in a normal voice

"Why?" Victoria asked with a tone of surprise

"Think you've sent too many times , and if that special person , you leave disappointed? " Nick asked in a normal voice

" I do not think I will remain disappointed , because it will be with the person I love, and that makes me feel like a princess " Victoria said with a happy tone

"You know, my first time was a disaster ," said Nick embarrassed tone

"Really?" Victoria asked, sounding curious

" Yes, I was 17 years old, a real crap ," said Nick embarrassed tone

" Maybe it was not with the special person " Victoria said in a normal voice

"You know the first time I saw you , I thought it was one of those spoiled bitches ,that want cocks everytime time," Nick said with an amused tone

"I know I may seem to be drunk like that, but I am a different person to be sober ," Victoria said with an amused tone

" But your friend , it looks like a slut " Nick said in a normal voice

"Hey don't speak like that about eTracey , it is true , is a bit ' slutty , but it's a good friend ," said Victoria quickly

" Sorry," Nick said in a normal voice , "Listen now I should go , but we can see each other again," Nick said in a normal voice

"Sure," Victoria said in a normal voice

Then the two embraced and gave her a kiss on the cheek and Victoria went home

June 11 2013,23:00 . Studio , Villa, Vinewood Hills, Los Sanots , Los Sanots County, State of San Andreas , USA

Victoria was in the studio of her father, and he was not there . The girl was sitting in the chair with hger legs on the table, and had a smile on herface , when Oliver entered

" What's that smile ? " Oliver asked with curious tone

"I went out with a nice guy , and also cute " Victoria said in a tone of love

"Great , I have the number of a girl ," said Oliver in a normal voice

" Great , it's been a lifetime since I saw you with a woman ," Victoria said in a tone of love V

"Since your mother died ," said Oliver with a dark tone

**Name:Oliver McHale**

**Also know as:Boss,Ollie**

**Date of Birth: 10 June 1970**

**Age:43**

**Place of Birth:Northern gardens,Bohan**

**Home:Vinewood Hills,Los Santos**

**Nationality:American**

**Family:Victoria McHale (daughter),wife (deacesed)**

**Realtions:Single**

**Affilations:Frank Chalres,Messina Crime Family,The Commision,Ballas,Los Santos Panic,Madrazo Cartel,Von Crastenburg Family,Liberty City Triads,Mexican Cartels,Agent Gibbs,Angels of Death MC**

**Criminal Record:2005 Money laundry**

**Clothes:Brown suit,white dress shirt,black elegant shoes**

**Description:Black hair,borwn eyes,black goatee,white. 1,90m,85 kg**

**Vehicle:Green Adder**

**Business:Owner of the Los Santos Panic**

Name:Victoria McHale

Also know as:Vicky,Red

Date of Birth: 12 January 1991

Age:22 years

Place of Birth:Cerveza heights,Liberty City

Home:Vinewood Hills,Los Santos

Nationality:American

Family:Oliver McHale(Father),Mother deacesed

Relations: None

Affilations:McHale family,Tracey De Santa,Jimmy De Santa,Jill Von Crastenburg,Poppy Mitchell,Chloe Parker,Nick Barry,Frank Charles

Criminal Record:None

Clothes:Red sundress,white shoes with heels

Description:Long red hair,green eyes,white. 1,70m,50kg

Vehicle:Orange Comet

**Name:Frank Charles**

**Also know as:Frankie**

**Date of Birth: 20 April 1980**

**Age:33 years**

**Place of Birth:Los Santos**

**Home:Vespucci,Los Santos**

**Nationality:American**

**Family:Samantha Charles (Sister)**

**Realtions: Annie Winston (Girlfriend)**

**Affilations:McHale Family,Annie Winston,Madrazo Cartel**

**Criminal Record:2000 Grand Theft Auto,2005 Armed Robbery**

**Clothes:White dress shirt,black egeltan pants,white elegant shpes**

**Description:Short brown hair,blue eyes,white. 1,80 m,85 kg**

**Vehicle:Blue 9F**

**Business:Head of Security for the McHale Family**

Name:Benjamin Garrett

Also known as:Ben

Date of Birth:15 March 1976

Age:37 years

Place of Birth:Las Venturas

Home:Pacific Bluffs,Los Santos

Family:None

Relations:Wife,daughter

Affilations:McHale Family,Frank Charles,Tony the runner

Criminal Record:Speed Violation 2001,Grand Theft Auto 2004,Robbery 2008

Clothes:Black dres shirt,black elegant pants,blue mocassins

Description:Brwon hair,green eyes,white. 1,84,70 kg

Vehicle: Brown Admiral

**Name:Nicholas Barry**

**Also known as:Nick**

**Date of Birth:10 September 1990**

**Age:22 years**

**Place of Birth:Vice City**

**Home:Los Santos**

**Nationality:American**

**Relations:Single**

**Family:Brother**

**Affilations:Victoria McHale,Tracey De Santa**

**Criminal Record:None**

**Clothes:Brown shirt,blue jeans,white tennis shoes**

**Descrption:Auburn hair,hazel eyes,white,beard. 1,77m,70kg**

**Vehicle:Gray Penumbra**

Name:Jessica James

Also known as:Jess,J.J.

Date of Birth:30 June 1979

Age:33 years

Place of Birth:Los Santos

Home:Hawick,Los Santos

Nationality:American

Relations:Single

Family:Mother & Father

Affilations:Oliver McHale,Vanilla Unciorn

Criminal record:None

Clothes:Black jeans,black top,black shoes

Description:Deep borwn hair,blue eyes,white 1,88m60 kg

Vehicle:Yellow Premier

Next Monday in Vinewood Dream:Taxi Ride

Next Thursday in Los Santos Crime:First Sun Of The Season

This Sunday in The Irish Playground:Shopping At The Drug Store


	7. First Sun of The Season

Victoria Point of View

June 12 2013,11:00 . Bedroom ,Mansion,Vinewood Hills, Los Santos , Los Santos , Los Santos County, State of San Andreas , USA

Victoria was in her room and was on the computer when the phone rang and saw that it was Tracey

" What's up, blonde? " Victoria asked with curious tone

" Red ,wanna have fun ? Tracey asked quickly

"Of course" Victoria said in a normal voice

" Come and get me ," Tracey said in a normal voice , " And put on a costume, we go to the beach " Tracey said in a normal voice

Victoria then put it down and went into the bathroom to change , and put on a costume for the beach, then came out and went into Comet and headed to Rockford Hills, and in front of the De Santa mansion was Tracey who came in and they went to shore

" We go to the Del Perro Pier " Tracey said in a normal voice

"Sure," Victoria said in a normal voice

" Wow , nice costume ," Tracey said in a tone of compliments

" Where did you get the hat ? " Victoria asked with curious tone

"I bought at Vespucci Beach , the other day " Tracey said in a normal voice

" Beautiful " Victoria said in a normal voice

"Anyway , how was your date with Nick , you did it ? " Tracey asked, sounding curious

" How do you know ? " Victoria asked with curious tone

" The paparazzi maybe " Tracey said in a normal voice

June 12 12:10 . Dignity , Yacht , Pacific Ocean, Los Santos , Los Santos County, State of San Andreas , USA

Tracey and Victoria were on a yacht of a producer not well-defined of what, but Tracey knew this but no Victoria , Victoria was currently on a sun lounger in the sun with a cocktail in hand, while Tracey was dancing on the table. Then at that moment someone came up and started to do a foot massage to Victoria

" Hmmmm, I like it" Victoria said with relaxed tone

" Like , you could also try somethin 'else ? " asked the guy with lascivious tone

" What do you mean ? " Victoria asked, sounding curious

" My cock ," said the guy with lascivious tone

" Get away from me ," he said in a tone of disgust Victoria

"Hey get away from her her, she is a virgin , then Just stay away " Tracey said with a tone of menace

" Much better , so we can shoot some scenes of true defloration" said the guy with lascivious tone

Then Victoria got up from the deck and gave a slap to the guy a slap , and then took one hand of Tracey

"Listen, I want to go , these guys make me the creeps ," said Victoria quickly

" No, I want to stay ," said Tracey quickly

"Hey Red , if you want to go , you can give your friend, and you can swim back to shore ," said a guy quickly

" Oh, that's what I do," said Victoria in a normal voice

So Victoria left , and launched into the sea and swam to shore

**Frank P.O.V**

June 12 2013,16:00 . Apartment, Vespucci, Los Santos , Los Santos County, State of San Andreas , USA

Frank was in his apartment that was a drink , when the phone rang

" Yeah? " Asked Frank with a calm tone

"I asked Madrazo to give me money or give cocaine, but he thought well to say no , then we can do the old fashioned way ," Oliver said with a nervous tone

" So what? " Asked Frank with a calm tone

" Four of mine are coming to your apartmen, and then go to the Rockford Dorset Hotel, where some men of Madrazo are on the balcony and are taking a sunbath," Oliver said nervously

Then Frank put down and waited for the henchmen who arrived after about ten minutes, and then Frank went with them in the car

"Hey Ben, how are you? " Asked Frank with a calm tone

"Good Benjamin said in a normal voice

" So you are, were you informed? " Asked Frank with a calm tone

"Of course ," Bsaid one of the henchmen

" So the weapon for me?" Asked Frank with a calm tone

"Here," said Benjamin handing a shotgun to Frank

"Great ," said Frank with a calm tone

June 12 2013,16:25 . Room , Dorset Hotel Rockford , Rockford Hills, Los Santos , Los Santos County, State of San Andreas , USA

Frank , Benjamin and the other two were all ' outside of the room and were armed and were planning how to act

"So I knock , and tell room service " Frank said with a calm tone

"It's a clichè " Benjamin asked in a normal voice

" A what? " Asked Frank with a calm tone

"Nothing , forget it ," Benjamin said in a normal voice

Then Frank knocked

" Who is it? " Asked the henchman of Madrazo

" Room service" Frank said with a calm tone

Then the henchman opened but he gets a shot in the chest that sent him to the ground, then the four entered the room and Benjamin shot at another henchman , then the group went on the balcony and saw that there were two men Madrazo who were attempting to escape, but there was no way out , and then they were shot by Frank , but at that moment came a security man , who was eliminated immediately . Then the group left the hotel and parted and went to various places

June 12 2013,17:20 . Apartment, Vespucci, Los Santos , Los Sanots County, State of San Andreas , USA

As soon as Frank got to his apartment he noticed that the door was open , and then walked cautiously, and looked in the various rooms , and in the bedroom there was Annie naked who was waiting for him

"Shit , you could call me" Frank said with a calm tone

" I wanted to make a surprise," said Annie with normal tone

"I must say , a nice surpirse " Frank said with a calm tone

" So , do you want to do? " Annie asked in a gentle tone

"Sure," Frank said with a calm tone

Oliver P.O.V

June 12 2013,22:08 . Study, Mansion, Vinewood Hills, Los Santos , Los Santos County, State of San Andreas , USA

Oliver was in his study he was smoking a cigar , and it was getting a glass of scotch , when the phone rang the study

" Yeah? " Oliver asked in a normal voice

"What the fuck happened to my men? " Madrazo asked in a tone aggressvio

" I don't know what you mean, " Oliver said in a normal voice

" Oh , you know what I'm talking about," said Madrazo with aggressive tone

" Maybe it's the fault of the DEA " Oliver said with a sarcastic tone

" So that's how you do business ? " Asked Madrazo with aggressive tone

" The affairs are managed by peace, not by refusing to give me back the money and not delivering the goods ," said Oliver with aggressive tone

Then the line went dead , then Oliver pulled out a card with a phone number and made a call

"I'm Oliver , by chance I talk to Jessica James ? " Olivr asked politely

" Yeah, so did you , decided to call" Jessica said with an amused tone

"I had much to do," Oliver said in a normal voice

" So, you're a busy man to be a billionaire " Jessica said with an amused tone

" Actually i'm a millionare" Oliver said in a tone of clarification

" So you called me, for tell me that you had a lot to do ? Jessica asked in a normal voice

"No i had called for , ask for something to eat together," Oliver said in a normal voice

"Sure , when?" Jessica asked in a normal voice

But at that moment the alarm start to sound in the mansion

" There is a problem , I have to go," said Oliver quickly

Then Oliver put down and at that moment a man of the security entered

" What's going on ? " Asked Oliver quickly

" Someone is stealing the car," said the security man

" Which one? " Asked Oliver quickly

"The million dollars," said the security man

**Name:Oliver McHale**

**Also know as:Boss,Ollie**

**Date of Birth: 10 June 1970**

**Age:43**

**Place of Birth:Northern gardens,Bohan**

**Home:Vinewood Hills,Los Santos**

**Nationality:American**

**Family:Victoria McHale (daughter),wife (deacesed)**

**Realtions:Single**

**Affilations:Frank Chalres,Messina Crime Family,The Commision,Ballas,Los Santos Panic,Madrazo Cartel,Von Crastenburg Family,Liberty City Triads,Mexican Cartels,Agent Gibbs,Angels of Death MC**

**Criminal Record:2005 Money laundry**

**Clothes:Black suit,white dress shirt,black elegants shoes**

**Description:Black hair,borwn eyes,black goatee,white. 1,90m,85 kg**

**Vehicle:Green Adder**

**Business:Owner of the Los Santos Panic**

Name:Victoria McHale

Also know as:Vicky,Red

Date of Birth: 12 January 1991

Age:22 years

Place of Birth:Cerveza heights,Liberty City

Home:Vinewood Hills,Los Santos

Nationality:American

Family:Oliver McHale(Father),Mother deacesed

Relations: None

Affilations:McHale family,Tracey De Santa,Jimmy De Santa,Jill Von Crastenburg,Poppy Mitchell,Chloe Parker,Nick Barry,Frank Charles

Criminal Record:None

Clothes:Red bikini,black flip-flops,yellow sun glasses

Description:Long red hair,green eyes,white. 1,70m,50kg

Vehicle:Orange Comet

**Name:Frank Charles**

**Also know as:Frankie**

**Date of Birth: 20 April 1980**

**Age:33 years**

**Place of Birth:Los Santos**

**Home:Vespucci,Los Santos**

**Nationality:American**

**Family:Samantha Charles (Sister)**

**Realtions: Annie Winston (Girlfriend)**

**Affilations:McHale Family,Annie Winston,Madrazo Cartel**

**Criminal Record:2000 Grand Theft Auto,2005 Armed Robbery**

**Clothes:Yellow dress shirt,white elegant pants,black shoes**

**Description:Short brown hair,blue eyes,white. 1,80 m,85 kg**

**Vehicle:Blue 9F**

**Business:Head of Security for the McHale Family**

Name:Benjamin Garrett

Also known as:Ben

Date of Birth:15 March 1976

Age:37 years

Place of Birth:Las Venturas

Home:Pacific Bluffs,Los Santos

Family:None

Relations:Wife,daughter

Affilations:McHale Family,Frank Charles,Tony the runner

Criminal Record:Speed Violation 2001,Grand Theft Auto 2004,Robbery 2008

Clothes:Black dres shirt,black elegant pants,blue mocassins

Description:Brwon hair,green eyes,white. 1,84,70 kg

Vehicle: Brown Admiral

Name:Jessica James

Also known as:Jess,J.J.

Date of Birth:30 June 1979

Age:33 years

Place of Birth:Los Santos

Home:Hawick,Los Santos

Nationality:American

Relations:Single

Family:Mother & Father

Affilations:Oliver McHale,Vanilla Unciorn

Criminal record:None

Clothes:Blue tracksuit

Description:Deep borwn hair,blue eyes,white 1,88m60 kg

Vehicle:Yellow Premier

Next Monday in Vinewood Dream:Cameo

Next Thursday in Los Santos Crime:Kill your Hunger!

This Sunday in The Irish Playground:One Million Dollar Car


End file.
